MultiSpeedruns World Cup Wiki
Welcome to the MultiSpeedruns World Cup About MultiSpeedruns World Cup MultiSpeedruns world cup was founded by Heydavid17 (David Popescu), ThePlatformKing (Alex Günzel) and LyleBandicoot93 (Lyle Taylor). it was inspired from the idea of MSPL as a tournament to be related to MultiSpeedruns and the idea of football/soccer. The tournament was designed to last around 1 month as the max amount of competors to enter is 16 (more depending on how many sign up). David, (the creator of this page) thought the idea was good to be carried over and put into interst to becoming a official tournament. The tournament hasn't had an Official starting date but sign ups have begun. Logo The Logo is made from a controller mixed with 3 flags, which the hosts are coming from. Host Selection The 3 YouTube users Lylebandicoot93, Heydavid17 & ThePlatformKing, came up with the idea which they hope will be carring on for a long time in the future, to hopefully be more succesfully than the IAS tournaments, due to the main idea of you'll be given 1 country to represent, and that the tournament is a free tournament, and not made up of only 1 game series. Hosts The YouTube users, Lylebandicoot93, Heydavid17 & ThePlatformKing, will be hosting the first MultiSpeedruns World Cup, representing 1 of the countries in the world, which they will represent forever, from when they decide the country. Others who join the tournement must do the same by representing a country of their choice forever during the years of the tournement from now and forever. Qualification At the moment a qualification is hoped for to be done. On June 24th 2012, it was decided that if 2 or more people wish to be the same country, then those players will have to compete with eachother for the honour of representing that specific country, how they will compete against eachother depends on how many wishes to represent that specific country. At the moment there will be needed a qualification round, due to the number of participants at the moment. No one has so far selected the same country, which will end up in excluding the losing countries from the competition if they lose in the qualification. Some of the players will be cappable of skipping the qualification at this current moment, but it still depends on how many people will sign up. It is unknown which of the people will be put into a qualification round, but if many more people wish to sign up, then the final round which will be the main event can be extended, to maybe 24 or maximum 32. Due to this being the first edition, there is a big chance for the final tournament will stay on 16 competitors. Following players, will be competing in the qualifications: 'Europe:' * Finland: Chafrador * Germany: Rayraz * Ireland: MrGamesendy * Italy: VideoGameRules645 * Israel: Ratchet5 * Norway: RobinLvGamer * Scotland: CrashScooby545 * Spain: MrFinlandBoy * Switzerland: GnastyGnorc97 'Asia, Australia & Antarctica:' * Australia: NoVaX9000 * China: Scourgeandmephiles93 * Japan: TheStickKid * Pakistan: CrashBandiSpyro12 * United Arab Emirates: CrashBandicoot4616 * Antarctica: RabidwombatJR 'North America, Central America & The Carribean' * Canada: Manaidr * Jamaica: TheBrummieGamer * Saint Lucia: 99CrashBandicoot * USA: CrashFan9994 Qualification will all be decided on the amount of players who joins, and the country they wish to represent. Note: Some people will be able to skip the qualification depending on how many want's to represent the same country. Qualified Players Rules For Participating To participate in the tournament, only one thing is needed to be done to participate. You have to create a page about yourself on this wiki, where you describe whatever you wish, and the page HAVE to contain a list of all the games you can speedrun. This is made so people at anytime can see what games their future opponents have. Only Heydavid17 & LyleBandicoot93 are admins on this wiki, so you will be needed to tell them when you wish to do some editing on your page, so they can unlock the page for editing again. (Note: Pages on this wiki gets locked, to protect the information on this website). Trolling We are familiar with the fact, that some people on the internet have problems with eachother, and even we the hosts also have, but during the tournament it will not be allowed to troll and curse about others during the speedruns, if such a episode will happen the person can be reported to one of the hosts, and we will look into the case, so it won't happen again. In case of this trolling find place during a video, and one of the hosts finds out about it, then the person who were trolling will lose points to qualify or even get disqualified and get banned for an amount of unknown time. Warning: Do not come with fake arguments about trolling cause that can cost you some points, if it's a lie. The Draw When there is enough people, a draw will be held to determinate the 4 stage groups, which will decide who will compete against eachother, people in the same pot won't be cappable of competing each other, not before the knockout stage, as an example, all the Pot 1 people, will not be competing with eachother, which also goes for the people who will be placed in the other Pots. The draw and pot placings will be decided from the current standings in the MultiSpeedrun Premier League, people who are not in the League will automatically be placed in the lowest Pots. Pots Points It is still not decided how the points will be given, but at the current moment, points might be awarded as following: *If you win a match: 3 Points *If you draw a match: 2 Points *If you lose a match: 1 Point *If you don't do a match: 0 Points Promotion A Logo has already been made(which can be seen at the top of the page), but as the time go, it is possible that also a Mascot, Slogan and even a theme song will be made especially only for the tournament. Group Stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Knockout Stage Quater Final Semi Final 3rd Place Play-Off Final Note: The Final will not be decided by the finalist. Prize There will be awarded a gift to the winner Awards Will be made Post-tournament Rankings To be determinated after the tournament. Contact To get in contact with any of the MultiSpeedrun People, then visit MultiSpeedrun's YouTube Page: https://www.youtube.com/user/MultiSpeedruns Following People Are Admins: Category:Browse